Heart Pieces
by WHizmya
Summary: ketika aku percaya itu kau... dan kemudian hilang begitu saja...


Author : WHizmya

Title : Heart pieces

Category : Romance, NC-17

Main Cast : Kris EXO-M

Eunji A-pink

Myungsoo Infinite

"aku mau kita putus saja."

"…"

"maaf…"

"Myungsoo oppa…"

"Eunji kumohon!" itu pertama kalinya ia bicara dengan nada tinggi denganku. Matanya menyirat rasa tidak suka. Aku hanya diam, melihat punggungnya yang seakin menjauh, melenggang pergi. Bersamaan dengan gerimis yang tiba tiba datang.

Hubungan selama 1 tahun… begini sajakah hasilnya?

"Eunji-ah!" aku terkejut ketika tiba tiba Chorong unnie datang, tanpa berucap apa apa langsung menghambur memelukku.

"unnie? Wae?"

"pabo-ya! Kau! Dan… Myungsoo… bagaimana bisa!" ahh… ternyata ia sudah tahu. Aku hanya tersenyum getir.

Kukira 3 hari kemarin aku sudah akan baik baik saja dengan tidak membahas kejadian itu pada siapapun. Tapi Chorong unnie. Dia selalu tahu, entah bagaimana.

"padahal kalian pasangan kesukaanku! Aish! Si Myung bodoh itu!" racau Chorong unnie tidak jelas. Aku hanya tertawa kemudian memeluknya erat.

"apa apaan kau ini unnie, masuk seenaknya ke apartemenku lalu mencibir tak jelas." Ejekku sambil tertawa. Chorong unnie yang baru menyadarinya ikut tertawa, memelukku mengusap pelan rambutku.

"mianhae.. aku sungguh khawatir padamu." Ucapnya tulus. Itulah kenapa aku begitu menyayanginya.

"aku sedang berusaha melupakannya. Kenapa sulit sekali ya?"

Sekilas teringat lagi memori 1 tahun bersama Myungsoo. Semuanya indah. Bagaimana bisa dia memutuskanku semudah itu? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia bahagia denganku? Bukankah dia berjanji…

"Eunji-ah…"

Tanpa sadar aku menangis.

Bodoh! Kenapa harus dia yang menyakitiku?

Kenapa harus orang yang aku kira tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitiku…

Hampir satu minggu ini aku benar benar frustasi. Menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku. Aku membuang begitu saja ponselku mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan. Bahkan aku jarang menginjak apartemenku, lebih sering tertidur di bar atau di penginapan murah. Konyol kan?

Myungsoo… kau mau bertanggung jawab?

Aku merapatkan mantel abu abuku. Malam ini dingin, agak gerimis tapi aku tidak perduli. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, rutin setiap malam aku selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke klub malam seperti yang ku lakukan setiap hari akhir akhir ini. Bahkan aku punya member cardnya, baiklah… sebut saja aku tidak waras.

Tidak seperti malam sebelumnya. Aku merasa ada yang aneh malam ini. Perasaan seperti diawasi. Atau mungkin hanya firasat saja.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Rasanya aneh.

Syukurlah letak klub malam itu tidak begitu jauh dari apartemenku, aku segera masuk, menunjukkan member cardku dan segera mencari meja bar tempat pelampiasan kegilaanku. Tapi percayalah, ajku tidak pernah sampai benar benar mabuk.

Musik musik aneh yang berisik ini rasanya sudah mulai terdengar biasa di telingaku, bahkan terdengar asik sesekali. Sedetik kemudian, perasaan 'diawasi' itu muncul lagi, aku menoleh ke salah satu sudut ruangan, kudapati seorang pria tinggi tampak tengah mencumbu seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang. Tubuhnya bersandar di tembok membiarkan wanita dihadapannya menghimpitnya, membenamkan kepalanya di leher pria itu, entah apa yang ia perbuat. Namun mata tajam pria tersebut entah mengapa mengarah ke arahku, tampak seperti menyadari aku tengah memperhatikannya.

"hey" sontak aku menoleh ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundak telanjangku. Ya, mantel yang tadi kupakai dititipkan di penitipan barang dan kini aku hanya memaakai tube mini dress sama seperti gadis gadis lain disini.

"aku sering melihatmu akhir akhir ini, kau baru?" tanyanya. Senyumnya cantik sekali, cara menyapanya, kutebak ia pasti salah satu yang terkenal disini. Aku tersenyum mengangguk, akhirnya selama beberapa hari berada disini ada yang menyapaku juga, orang orang ini terlalu terbiasa dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Perempuan bermata sipit itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sanmi imnida" ucapnya ramah, aku menjabat tangannya.

"Eunji imnida."

Kemudian ia berbicara pada bartender memesan 2 minuman mocktail yang setahuku paling mahal. Kurasa dia akan mentraktirku juga.

"akhir akhir ini aku sering melihatmu, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihatmu di lantai dansa" ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum, ia terlihat ramah.

Bartender tadipun menghampiri kami membawa dua botol wine dengan sloki untuk masing masing kami, ia menuang sedikit untukku.

"kau sendirian?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

Ah, aku baru ingat, namja tadi…

Segera aku menoleh ke arah dimana laki laki tadi berada dan… ia sudah tidak disana. Kemana?

Hentakkan musik disco semakin menggila, terdengar sorakan dari arah lantai dansa, sepertinya semakin memanas, kulihat kumpulan orang orang 'bahagia' itu semakin semangat meliukkan tubuh mereka.

Sanmi di sampingku tampak mulai tertarik bergabung kesana. Ia menatapku.

"kesana yuk!" ajaknya antusias.

"ah.. bagaimana ya…" aku ragu. Aku tidak pintar berdansa. Sanmi tersenyum menarik lenganku.

"tidak apa, ayo!" akhirnya akupun pasrah mengikutinya sampai lantai dansa. Tidak apa kan kalau sekali kali mencoba, siapa tahu tidak seburuk itu.

Tanganku terlepas seketika dari genggaman tangan Sanmi, kulihat ia tak begitu berada di dekatku, tampak asyik menggoyangkan tubuh rampingnya, dan kulihat atmosfer di sekitarnya menjadi cerah. Entahlah, musik menghentak ini mulai merasuki tubuhku untuk ikut bergerak, seakan terlalu sayang jika dilewatkan begitu saja dengan diam.

Beberapa orang di sekitarku ikut berdansa bersamaku membuatku tersenyum riang. Musik yang temponya semakin cepat tiba tiba saja membuatku makin bersemangat, meliukkan tubuhku bersama yang lainnya. Aku tidak pernah merasa selepas ini sebelumnya.

Kurasakan seseorang menyentuh pinggulku yang asyik bergoyang dari belakang, bahkan tak kuhiraukan karena terlalu terbuai. Namun sentuhannya semakin terasa.

Aku menoleh dan menatap wajah pemilik tangan tersebut. Itu… namja yang tadi kan?

Dan seakan tak peduli aku terus berdansa.

Perlahan atau… hanya perasaanku?

Aku merasa orang orang disekitarku seperti membuat dunia sendiri dan membiarkanku asyik dengan namja ini. Aku membalikan tubuhku dan berdansa bersamanya, memperhatikan lekuk wajahnya yang diatasku, tubuhnya tinggi sekali, garis wajah yang tegas dan sorot mata tajam, juga rambut pirang yg tertata agak teracak. Tampan.

Ia menarik kedua tanganku mengalung dilehernya. Rasanya malu karena ia harus menunduk sedikit agar tanganku bisa mengalung sempurna di lehernya. Ia tersenyum dingin, membisikan sesuatu membuatku tersenyum malu. Kurasakan kedua tangannya mengerat di pinggangku, dahinya menempel di ubun ubunku, mengijinkanku untuk menikmati wajahnya lebih dekat.

Seolah menggunakan telepati hebat, DJ bergaya Afro tersebut merubah lagunya menjadi mellow instrumental. Mendadak suasana menjadi sedikit hening, dan ini membuatku bertambah gugup. Namja di hadapanku ini sedari tadi terus memperhatikanku, tersenyum tanpa henti.

"ada yang salah?" tanyaku.

"kau baru disini?" tanyanya lagi. Kurasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya menyapu permukaan wajahku. Hangat. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Tangannya menarikku lebih dekat, membawa kepalaku bersandar dibahu bidangnya.

"Kris. Namaku Kris." Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Perlahan tangannya menuntun pinggangku untuk bergerak berdansa pelan mengikuti alunan musik. Aku tersenyum.

"Eunji" ucapku pelan. Entah bagaimana, semua ini tanpa disadari membuatku bahagia. Namun senyumku meluntur begitu saja ketika melihat sepasang lain terlihat berciuman ditengah gerakan dansa mereka, ciuman yang penuh cinta bahkan di dominasi nafsu. Bagaimana bisa…

Itu Myungsoo.

Hatiku mencelos, sukses remuk lagi. Kurasakan gerak tubuhku makin lemah, bibirku bergetar dan akhirnya aku menangis. Tidak keras, tanpa suara. Aku benar benar merasa tidak berguna. Laki laki pembohong! Aku terus mengumpat keras dalam hati. Sementara isakanku semakin keras, menyadarkan laki laki yang memelukku.

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya, meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Benar benar memalukan. Tak ada yang dilakukannya, hanya menatapku datar, tajam. Hingga wajahnya mendekat memberikan kecupan kecil di bibirku.

Sontak wajahku memanas. Kecupannya begitu pelan, hangat.

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya menatapku lagi.

"gwenchana?" bisiknya menghapus lelehan air mata di kedua pipiku. Tatapannya begitu tajam, namun teduh.

_Aku membutuhkanmu… tolong aku._

AUTHOR

Kris mengelus rahang halus Eunji memaksanya membuka jalan untuk mengoyak isi mulut manis Eunji

"umhh…" lenguh gadis berambut almond tersebut merasakan benda lunak tersebut memasuki isi mulutnya, saling menjilat dan semakin panas.

"mmhhh…" desah Eunji samar. Kris melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menikmati wajah cantik Eunji yang memerah. Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan.

"kenapa wajahmu merah begini?" ejek Kris tertawa membuat gadis dihadapannya mengkerucutkan bibir pinknya sebal.

"kenapa kau menangis tadi?" tanyanya lagi. Eunji hanya bisa menunduk. Antara malu dan tidak berai membicarakannya. Lagipula Kris hanya orang baru di kehidupannya, bahkan mungkin ia hanya sosok yang nantinya tidak akan ia kenal lagi mungkin?

Detik berikutnya Eunji memejamkan matanya merasakan tubuhnya bergetar seketika, merasakan hidung mereka bergesek pelan bersentuhan.

"mau tau sesuatu?" ucap Kris pelan.

"aku tidak suka melakukan segala sesuatu setengah setengah."

"eoh?" Kris hanya tertawa jahil segera menarik lengan Eunji.

Decak suara kecupan itu kini memenuhi isi dalam mobil Gallardo hitam milik Kris. Kedua pemuda itu kini kembali asyik bercumbu di jok belakang mobil, membiarkan Kris mengambil alih permainan diatas tubuh gadis bernama Eunji .

"mmhh ahhh~" desah Eunji frustasi. Ia mendorong pelan wajah Kris mencoba menghirup oksigen, namun tak tinggal diam, Kris segera menyerang lekukan leher Eunji menghirup aroma parfum lembut di tubuhnya.

"ahhh Kris~" seolah desahan Eunji adalah hal yang menyenangkan, Kris semakin menjadi mengecupi permukaan leher putih Eunji, menggigit dan melumatnya pelan membuat gadis di bawahnya menggelinjang geli oleh perlakuanya.

Namun diam diam dalam benaknya, Eunji masih membayangkan Myungsoo lah yang melakukannya. Entah bagaimana caranya, setiap perlakuan Kris terasa sama manisnya seperti Myungsoo.

Air matanya turun lagi. Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak terisak namun gagal.

Kris yang menyadarinya apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya entah kenapa begitu geram.

Bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini ia masih menangis?

Bukankah itu berarti sesuatu mengalihkan pikiran Eunji?

Gigitan Kris pada leher Eunji terasa menguat meninggalkan kesan perih. Ia terlalu kesal, dan ia tak tahu kenapa. Tangannya mulai berani menjamah gundukan di bawahnya, meremasnya tak menentu.

"aagghh~! Y-yahh! Ouhh~!"

"Kris-ahh~!" jerit Eunji seraya mengamuk kecil dalam perangkap pria itu. Suara Eunji yang memekik kesakitan entah mengapa seakan menjadi doktrin untuk Kris berbuat lebih, dengan gemas ia memeluk erat tubuh kecil Eunji, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sisi lain lekukan leher Eunji memenuhinya dengan bercak merah membuat sang pemilik tubuh tak berhenti mengerang nikmat. Tangan kekarnya meraba raba punggung Eunji, dan menurunkan gaun hitam cantiknya dalam satu hentakan.

Namun sialnya tubuh half-naked Eunji justru membuatnya tertegun. Tubuh Eunji yang kurus namun berisi, payudara yang tampak bulat padat dengan putting cokelat muda yang tampak mencuat, perutnya yang rata, dan wajah itu… wajah yang habis terbakar nafsu, setengah tersengal, namun raut polosnya masih tampak.

Rasanya Kris sudah tidak bisa berlama lagi menyantap gadis dibawahnya ini. Seringainya menjelas perlahan turun melumat kembali bibir lembut Eunji.

"mmmhh~" desah Eunji tertahan, kembali membakar nafsu Kris. Tangannya kini nakal berulah di kedua bulatan dadanya, dan tanpa disadari Eunji, kedua tangannya berpagut menekan tengkuk Kris seolah menuntut lebih. Belaian tangan di dada Eunji kini menjadi sebuah remasan pelan, lama kelamaan makin kencang, sesekali jemari panjang Kris mempermainkan putingnya membuat Eunji menggeliat kegelian.

"nngghhh~ Kriss~ ouuhhh~"

"seperti itu.. aku hanya ingin mendengar namaku…" bisik Kris melayangkan kecupan bertubi di telinga dan leher Eunji, gerakan lidahnya terus turun hingga tulang selangka, mulutnya melompat langsung meraup putting kiri Eunji tak sabar membuat gadis itu lagi lagi kewalahan oleh perlakuannya.

"ngghhh~ aahh Kris… j..jangann…" racau Eunji tak jelas. Kris hanya menyungging senyum liciknya merasakan kedua tangan Eunji meremas rambutnya acak, bahkan menekan kepalanya seolah ingin lebih.

Eunji begitu bingung dengan perlakuan Kris. Tidak, kebingungan ini ada padanya.

Ia begitu menginginkan ini segera diakhiri, namun hati kecilnya berkata ia bahkan ingin disentuh lebih oleh laki laki ini lebih dari apapun. Pikirannya berkecamuk entah apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"k-Kriss… kumohon… aahhhnnn~"

Kris merangkak keatas mencium bahkan menjilat kecil wajah Eunji membuat gadis ini semakin terbuai.

"kau tampak tidak percaya diri…" bisik laki laki itu. Nafasnya berderu tanda ia benar benar sudah dikuasai nafsu. Matanya tajam menusuk hitam di mata Eunji.

"aku… aku takut." Bisik Eunji. Kris menatapnya sebentar, mendengus pelan kemudian memeluk erat gadis itu.

"jadi aku harus bagaimana?" ucap Kris pelan seraya meniup pelan telinga Eunji. Laki laki ini benar benar tahu cara menggodanya.

"m…molla…" ucap Eunji malu. Tangannya merengkuh bahu bidang Kris. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena kini Kris menindih tubuhnya. Rasanya ia benar benar ingin mengumpat habis laki laki ini, bagaimana ia bisa melakukan semua ini? Ini pertemuan pertama mereka dan sudah sejauh ini.

"apa… tidak apa…" gumam Eunji.

"apanya?" sahut Kris masih asik menciumi pundak dan leher Eunji.

Eunji melirik sedikit sosok diatasnya. Dia seolah tanpa beban. Dan entah bagaimana Eunji malah merasa nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Ia hanya… tidak percaya diri.

"Eunji…"

"mm?" gumam Eunji asyik memainkan rambut pirang laki laki itu. Kris mengangkat tubuhnya membiarkan hidungnya bertemu wajah cantik Eunji. Mata mereka bertemu, membiarkan kedanya berbicara tentang keanehan ini. Seolah mengerti isi pikiran masing masing mereka tertawa bersamaan. Tentu saja ini adalah pertemuan teraneh pertama yag pernah mereka alami.

Kris mengecup bibir manis Eunji beberapa kali lagi.

"kau kelihatan menyukaiku." Eunji terkekeh pelan, mencubit pipi Kris.

"jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"lebih baik dari pada kau." Balas Kris, ditanggapi oleh juluran lidah Eunji yang malah mengundang Kris untuk melumatnya lagi.

"aku belum mendapatkanmu seutuhnya…" bisik Kris.

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"kita pulang. Temani aku." Pinta Kris terdengar sedikit memohon. Lagi lagi tanpa persetujuan Eunji Kris melompat ke jok depan, membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit acak acakan akibat gadis yang kini juga sibuk merapikan penampilannya. Kris membawa Eunji ke apartemennya.

"aghhh… oppaa~~" rintih Eunji seraya menggeliat mengacak pelan sprei putih dibawahnya. Kris tak peduli, bahkan membuatnya semakin semangat, melumat habis kedua payudara Eunji, mengulumnya kemudian menghisapnya kuat. Eunji bahkan tak berhenti mendesah nikmat saat Kris menggoda nipplenya dengan sentuhan lidah.

Keduanya sudah benar benar naked. Tanpa panjang cerita lagi Kris segera merangkak ke bawah membuka lebar kedua paha Eunji.

Eunji tampak masih ragu, terbukti oleh reaksinya yang mencoba menutup kembali kedua kakinya.

Eunji POV

Rasanya malu jika sudah sejauh ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kris pikirkan tapi… entah kenapa hasrat malu dan 'takut ia tidak puas' muncul. Bagaimana jika Kris terpaksa?

Ah, aku sudah tidak peduli apa yang kupikirkan.

Kulihat Kris hanya menatap vaginaku yang sudah basah akibat perlakuannya. Tatapannya tampak… terpesona?

"Kris…" lirihku. Ia menatapku, melumat kembali bibirku. Tangannya jahil mengelus pelan vaginaku.

"aaghh…"

"are you an angel?" tanya Kris sambil memelukku. Tangannya masih sibuk menggodaku dibawah sana. Aku menggigit bibir antara malu dan bahagia dengan godaannya. Sekarang aku terlihat bodoh.

Kupelut tubuhya erat, membisikkan desahan dan lenguhan seperti yang ia minta. Tangannya semakin berani menjahiliku, jarinya perlahan masuk ke vaginaku membuatku menjerit semakin kuat.

"aahnn~ Kris~ ahhh~"

Bibirnya kembali menciumi tubuhku semakin turun, sampai di puncak payudara, hingga akhirnya ciumannya turun hingga vaginaku.

Rasanya ingin menjerit kegelian. Ini terlalu nikmat. Aku memantau pekerjaannya di bawah sana, kecupannya berubah menjadi lumatan pada lipatan vaginaku membuatku hampir gila.

AUTHOR

"ngghhh~ aahhhh~ Kriss~~ ouhh~" racau Eunji tak karuan. Wajahnya kini memerah malu bercampur nafsu. Sekilas Kris melirik ekspresi wajah Eunji yang tampak menahan nikmat oleh perlakuannya. Rasanya Kris semakin bersemangat menggoda gadis ini. Tangannya membuka lebar lipatan vagina pink milik Eunji dan segera menjilat habis klitorisnya.

"aaahhhnn~ Kriisss~ ouuhhh~!" seringai Kris mulai mengembang lagi, rasanya perlakuannya benar benar hebat hingga membuat gadis itu kehilangan akal. Kakinya terasa kram, namun tak ia pedulikan hanya demi merasakan lebih kenikmatan yang diberikan Kris.

Eunji merasakan aktifitas Kris dibawah sana semakin tak menentu, bahkan terkadang menggigit klitorisnya yang membengkak, atau menghisapnya nafsu membuatnya tak berhenti menjerit nikmat.

"aahhh~ Kriiss!" pekik Eunji melemas, merasakan cairan kental keluar dari vaginanya, dengan lahap Kris mengulum cairan putih gadisnya membuat Eunji terkesiap melenguh pelan.

"bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Kris kembali menggoda Eunji. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang melihat wajah salah tingkah gadis ini. Manis.

Eunji memeluk tubuh telanjang Kris menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher jenjang Kris seperti yang pria itu lakukan. Wangi maskulin yang seketika menghipnotis Eunji seolah mengundangnya untuk memanjakan pria ini. Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya ia yang merasa puas.

Lidahnya menjulur menjilat kecil leher Kris sementara tangannya meraba pelan punggung bidang Kris. Kris melenguh pelan merasakan sentuhan sentuhan kecil tersebut. Terasa sangat nyaman.

Kris bangkit mengangkat wajahnya, mengecup kecil bibir Eunji yang kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan. Bibir peachnya begitu menggoda.

Tangan Eunji secara refleks turun menyusuri lekuk tubuh Kris semakin ke bawah, tanpa sadar menyentuh batang junior Kris yang sontak langsung menegang.

"ahhh k-kau…"

"m..mian…" Eunji menunduk. Tapi tak sampai disitu, Kris bangkit sebentar dan dalam waktu singkat ia sudah berhasil melucuti pakaian dari tubuhnya sementara gadis di bawahnya sibuk menelan ludah menatap lekuk sempurna tubuh pria itu, terutama organ bagian bawahnya yang sukses membuatnya bergidik. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kris kembali menindih Eunji, menatap sepasang obsidian indah di bola matanya.

"apa itu mengganggumu?" tanya pria itu lengkap dengan seringai menggodanya dan, BLUSH! Eunji menggeleng cepat merasakan panas di pipinya, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri gadis itu membisikan kata kata yang sukses membangkitkan gairah gadis itu, ditambah dengan selangkangan mereka yang sengaja digesekan, kini desahan desahan itu tak tertahan lagi.

"angghh… k-kriisss…"

Eunji mencakar pelan punggung Kris frustasi, rambut pria itu bahkan kini tak berbentk karena ulahnya. Eunji merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana yang semakin mengeras dan membesar berusaha memasuki dirinya. Entah gadis itu sudah berorgasme keberapa kali, ia tidak peduli karena seluruh perhatiannya kini tertuju pada apa yang Kris lakukan di bawah sana.

"ahhhh K-kriss.. ahhhh s…sakit…"

"tahan sayang… sedikit ahhh lagi…"

Dengan satu hentakan, junior Kris berhasil tertanam sempurna didalam Eunji. Kris memeluk erat Eunji yang kini menangis entah kenapa. Mungkin karena sakit. Gadis ini masih perawan. Terbukti dengan bau anyir yang muncul tepat saat juniornya masuk. Bibirnya mengecup pelan seluruh wajah Eunji menyalurkan rasa sayang pada gadis itu, hingga bibir mereka kembali bertemu, melumat lembut satu sama lain. Isakan dari bibir Eunji tak terdengar lagi, maka digerakannya perlahan tubuh bagian bawahnya membuat Eunji kembali melenguh.

"masih sakit?" tanya Kris pelan. Eunji mengangguk. "aku akan melakukannya perlahan." Bisiknya lagi seraya memijat pelan payudara gadis itu yang kini penuh dengan bercak merah. Kris mulai menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan. Ia dipaksa harus mengerti untuk tidak menyakiti gadis ini. Sejak pertama Eunji sudah terlihat terlalu rapuh. _Aku hanya ingin kau melupakan kesusahanmu._ Batin Kris.

Desahan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir Eunji. Kris mengangkat sebelah kaki Eunji ke pundaknya dan menggerakannya semakin cepat.

"aahhnnn… ahhh K-kriss… ahhh"

Kris menjilati leher EUnji dan membuat beberapa tanda lagi disana. Gerakannya semakin cepat dan tak karuan. Tanpa ia sadari gadis ini berhasil membuatnya hilang akal. Begitupun dengan Eunji. Perlakuan Kris yang begitu lihai membuainya hingga tanpa sadar kini pinggulnya ikut bergerak seolah menginginkan lebih. Dan ia mendapatkannya. Junior Kris tepat menghantam _gspot_ miliknya.

"ouuhhh kriss… disituhhh… ahhhh"

Eunji merasakan sesuatu keluar dari dala vaginanya. Dan ia yakin itu tidak menghentikan pria itu terus 'menyiksanya'. Ini terlalu nikmat.

"ahhh aku…"

"ahhh ouhhh…. Kriss.. hurryy…."

"sebentar sayang… ahhh…"

Keduanya melenguh lelah sesaat setelah Kris mengalirkan sperma ke rahim Eunji. Tubuh kekarnya merengkuh Eunji yang mulai lemah karena lelah. Kris membenamkan kepalanya di leher Eunji. Diam diam pria itu menyungging senyum senang, namun tak berlangsung lama senyumnya luntur begitu saja begitu mendengar isakan yang berasal dari bibir gadis itu.

"Eunji…"

Eunji tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya menangis semakin kencang. Entah apa yang ada di kepala gadis itu. Semuanya terasa berkecamuk. Terasa begitu cepat. Semuanya tidak jelas. Bagaimana ia baru saja dicampakkan oleh pria yang ia cintai, dan menjadi gila hingga sekarang keperawanannya direnggut oleh pria ini.

"aku tidak apa apa… hhh.. hiks…"

"tapi…"

"tinggalkan aku sendiri aku mohon…" kini ia tidak bisa menolak lagi. Lantas ia menutupi gadis itu dengan selimutnya dan meninggalkan Eunji di kamarnya. Sepertinya ia harus tidur di ruang tengah. Baru beberapa menit ia tinggalkan, kamar itu sudah sepi. Mungkin Eunji sudah tidur, pikirnya. Tentu saja gadis itu pasti kelelahan.

Kris memijit asal remote TV berharap dengan cara itu bisa mengusir rasa bosannya, tapi sepertinya gagal. hingga pintu utama apartemennya diketuk seseorang. Semalam ini? Sudah biasa baginya. Dan ia tahu siapa orang yang melakukannya.

"kemana saja kau? Lama sekali"

"tadi minum sedikit, ah sudahlah Kris aku ingin tidur…"

Pria berambut hitam itu masuk begitu saja sementara Kris mengunci pintu depan. Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Krispun tampak lelah dan memutuskan untuk segera tidur, di sofa ruang tengah tentunya.

"ada apa dengan kamarmu?" celetuk pria berambut hitam itu. Karena tidak biasanya sahabatnya tidur di sofa.

"dia tidak mau diganggu" jawab Kris asal.

"tsk, sejak kapan kau suka main perempuan?"

"kurasa kau yang mengajariku kan… Myungsoo?"

-end-


End file.
